


The Rose

by Jared_is_Bae



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Love, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Other, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Regret, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jared_is_Bae/pseuds/Jared_is_Bae
Summary: She lost herself in the treesamong the ever-changing leaves.The flowers grew towards her light,the river called her name at night.Five sends the family to a small town in the early 2000s where he meets the reader and her family and is immediately smitten. But the reader has a secret she has kept since birth, which could threaten their budding romance and Five's faith in love.





	1. Come Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm really nervous. I had this idea after I finished The Umbrella Academy and I just ran with it. There might be a few plot holes but I just focused on finishing it. Only nice comments please; I am a fragile person.
> 
> This is sort of an AU where Five is older than 13/14 I aged him up to be around 16 or 17 years old.
> 
> You might notice that all the chapters are titled as classic songs, well that's because this fic is based on a lot of those songs. They range from today's songs to some of the older ones. The chapters are mainly based off of the title not what the song entails; I might advise you to listen to the song while reading to give you the mood. 
> 
> I also apologize for the grammatical errors I probably made.
> 
> Literally, everything in this fic is fictional, I'll do my best to make it as historically accurate as possible. Other than that, the towns mentioned are completely fictional for writing purposes.

He didn’t know where he wanted to send them, just back to a time where they could manipulate the timeline again. The apocalypse came just as it was supposed to. He had failed to stop it. He had failed because he didn't have all the information he needed to succeed. He had underestimated the Commission and let them distract him. But now he was determined to get it right because he had the one thing he was missing before: he had his family. 

The first thing Five felt was the feeling of his back hitting the grass, then he felt the sun on his eyelids. The jump exhausted him because of the magnitude of it and the number of people he had taken with him. He lied there for a while with his eyes closed, breathing heavily trying to regain a bit of his strength before trying to figure out where he was.

He could have stayed there forever if not for someone shaking him awake.

“Hey,” he heard. “Five, wake up.” He slowly opened his eyes before closing them due to the harsh rays of the sun. He sat up and opened them again to see that it was Klaus who woke him. He looked around to find Allison on the ground next to a still unconscious Vanya and Luther right next to them; Diego was off to the side, seeming to be trying to figure out where they were. “Where did you send us?” Klaus asked looking around the small field they had landed in.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Five said, finally getting off the ground to see the grass stains on his arms and legs. “I know I sent us back far enough to change the timeline again.” He started walking around the patch of land until he noticed a small road in the distance. “There’s a road headed that way,” he pointed out and the siblings turned their head towards where he was pointing. “It might lead us to a town.”

“Hold on.” Five turned around to see Luther on his feet. “Shouldn’t we formulate some sort of plan? I mean we don’t know where we are or what year it is, we could look obscure to people.” 

“I didn’t send us back that far,” Five argued. “Just far enough where we can safely change the timeline and somewhere where we can safely prevent changing it too much to avoid dealing with another crisis.” When he started to turn around once more Luther started up again.

“I guess we’ll just have to take our chances.” Five said and started walking toward the road.

“Hey,” he heard from behind him. “Wait up,” Klaus exclaims as he caught up with him along with Diego.

“We’re in an unknown place at an unknown time in history,” said Diego while looking at Five, then he turned his head toward Luther. “We should stick together. We can make a plan when we find out where we are.”

“I just think it’s dangerous to assume things about a time we know nothing about,” Luther claims.

“If we do that we’ll be out here for the rest of our lives.” Five was starting to get irritated. “Because in case you haven’t noticed,” he gestured around them. “We’re in the middle of nowhere!”

“He’s got a point, Luther,” Klaus spoke up.

Reluctantly Luther nodded and picked up Vanya with Allison still by her side. He starts to walk forward but stops as if realizing something. “Are we sure it’s safe to bring Vanya into a town? If she wakes up she could cause more damage. We don’t want a repeat of earlier.” Luther said wearily.

“Do want to just leave out here for someone else to find her?” Diego questioned.

“She’ll be fine. We’ll make sure of it.” Five brushed off and started toward the road again with his siblings following closely behind him.

When they finally reached the road they looked around for a sign indicating where they were, but they found none. “Well,” Klaus said from the back of the group. “What now?”

“We pick a direction,” Five began. “And walk.” He turned to the left. “Let’s go this way.” It was hard to tell the time of day but Five inferred that it was mid-morning based on the temperature and where the sun was in the sky. They looked to be walking along a back road so the chances of them finding a car, town, or house were a bit lower as opposed to if they were by a highway. It almost felt like he was back in the apocalypse; there didn’t seem to be any other life besides them and the trees. But they kept walking, hoping that they would come across a sign or something that indicated where they were or where the nearest town was; or better yet: a person.

It felt like hours before Klaus spoke up again. “Can we take a break?” He sounded out of breath. “My legs hurt and I need water.” Five wanted to keep going, to get a clue about their whereabouts before taking a break but he knew Klaus wouldn’t let up. He sighed and stopped with everyone else stopping behind and Klaus dramatically fell to the ground, off the side of the road.

“Where do you expect us to find water?” Diego asked critically. “We don’t know where the next town is and we don’t have any money.” Klaus looked up at him.

“You better find something soon, I can feel my tongue starting to swell.” He said touching his tongue.

“We haven’t even been out here for very long!” Diego shot back at him. 

 

“I’m in withdrawal, Diego,” Klaus pouted while folding his arms across his chest. “My body is very sensitive right now.”  
The two started going at it, criticizing each other and complaining about the situation they were in. Five paid them no attention; instead, he was focused on the red dot that appeared in the distance and seemed to be moving closer to them.

“Hey, guys,” he started trying to study the object a bit more. They continued to bicker with each other, having not heard Five over their petty argument. “Guys.” He said this a bit louder than before realizing that they were not listening to him. “Guys!” He shouted a third time when they still refused to listen. Klaus and Diego quieted down to see what Five had to say that was so important. “Look up the road.” They all turned to see the red mass which could be distinguished as a pick-up truck from the close proximity.

“That’s a truck,” Luther said astonished.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” Five rolled his eyes.

“Maybe they could give us a ride to town,” Klaus said hopefully, getting up from his spot at the side of the road. They were all thinking the same thing but another thought came into Five’s mind: how were all 6 of them supposed to find a place to stay for free, let alone get a ride?

Before he could bring this up with the others the truck slowed down right in front of them, with the window rolled down. Driving the truck was a young man with black hair and large brown eyes.  
“You need a ride?” He asked, looking at them. He seemed genuine and didn’t give off any serial killer vibes but Five was still reluctant.

“That would be wonderful!” Klaus said with a smile and started to make his way to the front seat.

“Wait, hold on.” Five said before Klaus could get in. “Don’t you want to know our names? And we would certainly like to know yours.” Five looked at the young man expectantly.

“Name’s William Haynes.” He said and nodded his head. “But everyone calls me Will. And who are you?” He asked with a charming smile.

Klaus spoke up before Five had the chance to. “I’m Klaus and this is Diego, Luther, Vanya, Five, and Allison. We would really appreciate a ride if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Of course,” he said and motioned for them to get in. “One you can ride shotgun but the rest will have to sit in the bed.” Klaus went for the front once again but Five beat him to it while the rest of them filed into the back, which Five noticed was almost filled to the brim with different types of potted flowers.

‘Curious,’ he thought before fully entering the car and buckling his seatbelt. When they were all situated Will drove off again.

“So, what are you guys doing out here anyway?” Will turned his head slightly toward Five. “You headed to Sanderson?”

“Is that the nearest town?” Five asked, perking up. He could hopefully figure out what town he was in and then the state, and finally, the year. The sooner he found out where they were, the sooner he could figure out how to correct his mistakes and save the lives of billions.

Will just laughed at his comment. “No, Sanderson is about 25 miles in the direction you were walking.” Fives face fell a bit, who knows how long they would have been walking before they found another person or car. “The closest town is Clarksville, which is 10 miles this way.” He gestured to the direction he was driving. “That’s where I’m headed and where I’ll have to drop you off.” There was silence for a while, leaving Five alone with his thoughts. He thought about what he had done wrong the first time and how he could fix it. He started to come up with a plan, and it involved the Commission. He was in the middle of a spider-web of thoughts when they were interrupted by Will speaking again. “You aren’t from around here, are you?” He asked without shifting his eyes from the road. 

Five shifted uncomfortably in his seat and hesitated before answering. “No.” He looked back at his siblings through the rear view window. As he turned back he noticed Will glance at him for a split second with a look of curiosity and something else in his eyes. Five made no more effort to make conversation; they needed a ride, nothing more. The chances of meeting this man again were slim and he wasn’t about to make a new friend he didn’t need. 

“Where are you from then?” Five wasn’t a fan of how many questions Will was asking; he would have rather sat in silence until they arrived in Clarksville where he would thank him politely for the ride and then never see him again. He didn’t trust his other siblings to sit in front, though, in case they revealed too much about who they were and what they were actually doing there.

Without turning to look at him, Five spoke. “Far away from here.” And left it at that.


	2. Edge of Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the Hargreeves are stuck right where they are without money or a place to stay. Luckily a perfectly nice family offers to take them in for a few nights while they figure out a plan; that is until Five gets distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part! I had a burst of inspiration when writing this chapter and that's why it is so early. This was going to be two chapters but I needed to get the reader introduced so that's why it's so long. I hope you like and don't mind the plotholes (which I'm sure there are many) and please enjoy. If you don't like it then don't read it.
> 
> Thank you to those who took the time to read it and leave kudos. I haven't left kudos in works I like a lot before but after I posted my first fic I think I'll leave more because I felt a lot of pride when they were left for me. 
> 
> I would also like to say that I don't understand the hate that Allison is receiving. I mean, I don't like the Luther and Allison romance and she doesn't give the best advice but she genuinely loves all her siblings including Vanya, plus she kept trying to convince her brothers that Vanya is still good and even refrained from killing her even when it looked like she had to. I'm just saying that you should give Allison a break
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy

Before they arrived, Vanya had woken up shaken. She apologized profusely for what she did and was forgiven but Five could tell that his siblings were still cautious around her. After it was explained to her that she was the cause of the apocalypse she was even more remorseful of her actions. Five could tell that she truly meant it and, with her families help, she could learn to control her powers. 

When they reached it to Clarksville Five was disappointed to see how small it was. While there were a few roads that led away from the main track, it had virtually one road that stretched through the town. The good news was that the town looked modern, which meant they wouldn’t need to try too hard to blend in. The buildings all had the same rectangular shape made of a neutral brown brick and the street had one stoplight in the center to stop the few cars from hitting nothing in particular. Five assumed it was just for show as if it was a requirement for every town to have one stoplight in order to be considered a town no matter the population. It had the general stores one would find in a small town like it: a small café with a blackboard out front listing the specials, a thrift store with a few of their outfits in the window. Five found it ironic to see the pharmacy neighboring the bar and liquor store. He didn’t have to wait very long for the truck to finally stop in front of a similar brick building. He hopped out of the truck while his sibling crawled out of the back. However, this one had a small teal sign outside which read “Maggie’s Flowers” in legible cursive. As he was examining the sign a short woman in a dirty brown apron walked out of the shop looking rather disheveled. 

“Thank god!” She exclaimed and walked toward the truck swiftly. “I needed you here 45 minutes ago, Will! I still have to arrange the bridesmaid bouquets for Jane and Henry’s wedding party and the lilies for the Smith funeral, which is this afternoon I remind you.” She was obviously too irritated with Will to notice him and his siblings.

“I’m sorry Ang but Mom held me back to help her hang out clothes,” he explained as he started to unpack the various potted flowers from the bed of the truck where his siblings had previously been sitting.

“Why couldn’t Y/n help her?” She asked going for the flowers as well.

“She was too busy ‘experiencing the beauty that is nature.’” he said using the quotation sign with his fingers. “If you ask me, it’s just an excuse to disappear and get out of loading the truck or helping Mom with the morning chores.” He smiled and set the final box of flowers down.

“Well, tell her that experiencing nature includes making sure that others can enjoy its beauty too.” She said starting to move the boxes into the small shop. “Which means getting the flowers to the florist on time.” When she returned from the shop she seemed to finally notice the small group of people standing beside the truck. “Who are you?” She asked as she continued moving the boxes.

“I’m Diego,” he started. “This is Klaus, Vanya, Allison, Five, and Luther.” He pointed out the other Hargreeves and they each raised their hands with a polite smile. “We’re from out of town.”

The woman just let out a small laugh. “That’s obvious enough,” she said when she finally finished putting the flowers in her shop. “My name is Angela Dorson.” She then handed Will an envelope which he accepted with a nod.

“Who’s Maggie?” Klaus quipped from the back of the group, referring to the sign. Five mentally facepalmed at such a stupid question, especially with their situation.

Angela raised her eyebrow at his question. “She’s my mom, she started this shop straight out of high school.” She answered with pride. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have four vases of lilies to arrange into an acceptable presentation that looks sorrowful yet full of life.” And with that, she walked back into her shop.

“Is there a place where I can find a newspaper?” Five asked Will, who turned around at his question.

“Yeah,” he pointed across the street to a diner titled simply “Diner.” “George has most newspapers: The Clarksville Daily, The Denver Post, Rocky Mountain News, take your pick. I’m heading over there myself.” And he started crossing the street without watching where he was going.

Five assumed they were in Colorado based on the newspaper titles. He turned back toward his siblings to give them his game plan. “Alright, I suggest we figure out what year it is and secure a ride out of here. We have to locate the Commission and neutralize them so they can’t interfere with us anymore.” Surprisingly everyone agreed except for Vanya.

“No,” she simply said, holding her arms around her torso and looking at the ground. When Allison gently rested her hand on her shoulder, Vanya looked up at the group. “I-I can’t trust myself around more people than necessary. I would rather stay here and learn control so I can help you take them down.” 

“Every minute we spend here,” Five started. “Puts us at risk of being found by the Commission. We have to take the fight to them before they find us.” He would have rather not fought with Vanya about this but he had experience with the Commission and she didn’t.

“Then wouldn’t it make sense to stay here, in a small town where it would be harder to find us?” She asked. He had to admit she had a point, but if Vanya were to practice her powers and somebody saw then their cover would be blown.

“Vanya…” He started before Allison gave him a look, warning him that told him that Vanya’s plan was probably the best for everyone involved. The apocalypse wasn’t going anywhere. He sighed. “Fine, we’ll stay. But we need to figure out a place to stay.” He said and they started to walk toward the diner.

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Klaus said as they entered, and he was met with looks of disbelief. They had no money and nothing worth any money either. Five noticed Will at the counter with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. Five walked over to where he was sitting and took the spot next to him. He looked up briefly and offered him the paper. Five took it and checked the date on the top.

June 6th, 2006

13 years. He had sent them back 13 years.

He could work with that, especially if Vanya wanted to learn to control her powers. It gave them plenty of time, but not plenty of money. He handed the newspaper back to Will with a nod in thanks. He looked at Five in confusion because he didn’t have the paper long enough to read any articles but Five just ignored him and tried to think of where they could stay.

“So, Einstein,” Klaus said plopping down on the opposite side of Five. “Where are we staying?” He asked that a little too loudly than Five would have liked because it grabbed the attention of some of the patrons of the diner including Will’s.

“Do you guys need a place to stay?” asked the woman behind the counter. Five looked at her name tag which read “Darla” which seemed like an older name for a woman who seemed to be in her early 30s. “There’s this great hotel two blocks down from here that offers a pretty good deal.”

“Does this deal include free rooms?” Diego asked. Darla looked at them in confusion and then looked to Will as if to ask if he knew them. He just nodded and Darla walked away with the odd expression still present on her face.

“If you need a place to stay for free,” Will turned back to them. “We have plenty of space at my house. I don’t know why my mom and dad were thinking when they bought it.” He laughed to himself. Five was reluctant to accept his offer given that he just met this person, but Klaus spoke up before he could.

“That would be lovely, thank you!” He accepted and his siblings turned to look at him with looks of annoyance for trusting a total stranger with their lives. “What?” He asked. “It’s like he’ll kill us.” This earned a laugh from Will as he paid for the coffee.

“I promise I won’t try and kill you.” He rose from the counter and motioned for the others to follow him. “Come on, I have to get back to help my sister.” 

The small group exited the diner and approached the truck one more. This time Klaus was able to get to the front seat before Five could so he was forced to sit in the bed of the truck. When Will started driving again Five noticed he was driving back the way they came he decided to inquire about this so he stuck his head through the back window to speak to him.

“Excuse me, Will,” he started. “Where do you live in relation to the town?” Will glanced back at Five then looked back towards to road.

“About thirty minutes.” He said. And Five looked slightly surprised, thirty minutes was a long ways from a town with people. At least Vanya would be happy to be away from all the people. Plus, if these people tried to kill them they can handle themselves perfectly well.

Five sat back down and told his other siblings how long it would take to get there and he was met with groans and sighs, except Vanya who seemed to have a soft smile on her face. He then felt then turn onto a dirt road, canopied with trees.

The ride was long and quiet from the back’s perspective but Five could hear Klaus talking Will’s ear off. He listened closely to see if he let any information slip about them, but it seems he only told him basic things about himself. Will didn’t seem to mind either and even commented on some of Klaus’s facts and laughed at his jokes. Klaus wasn’t the only one sharing, Will had told him a bit about his life as well. From what Five could hear, Will was fresh out of high school and planning to go to college for agriculture and marketing in the fall. Until then he lived with his mom, dad, and sister helping them with their flower farm. According to him, his sister, Y/n, was the primary source of how well their farm was doing; she could apparently grow any flower no matter the quality of the soil. She was a real miracle worker in Will’s words.

Eventually, they turned once more into a large open field surrounded by bluffs and hills. It was beautiful, the sky was as clear as water, the grass was so green Five had only seen it in pictures, and the air was so clean it almost hurt to breathe. The whole scene gave him a sense of peace he hadn’t felt in a while.

Five noticed a red brick house in the distance with a brown shingled roof and brown shudders on the outside of the windows. From where he was it didn’t seem to big but as they got closer he realized it was quite large, large enough for all of them. Off to the side was a greenhouse that looked to be bigger than the house itself and flowers growing all around the sides of both structures in pristine rows. There was a wide variety of the plant from lilies to ones he didn’t even recognize.

Will pulled up to the small garage and exited the truck while the others followed. The house was definitely too big for a family of four, there must have been four levels: the first floor, second floor, attic, and basement. The house looked old but also like it had been redone recently because the brick looked ancient but the roof looked newer.

“Mom!” He heard Will call from the door. Five started walking into the spacious entrance and found the walls lined with photos and things one would find in a family home. There was a key bowl on a table to his right and a closet he assumed was for coats to his left. There was a long hallway ahead of him which lead to a staircase. With his siblings following behind him, he saw that to the left was a dining room with a crystal chandelier and a long oak table with a golden cloth over it. To the right was a huge pale yellow family room with a fireplace and several setting options, there was another which lead to what looked like a powder room. 

“In the kitchen!” Five heard from the furthest room to the left. Will led them into the large kitchen with several cherry wood cabinets and a wooden table in the corner of the room. The room itself was a crisp white color without a spot of grime anywhere, whoever took care of it kept it in good condition. At the sink was a woman with brown hair tied back into a ponytail, she was washing the dishes with her back to them so she didn’t notice them enter.

“Mom,’ Will said, motioning for the group to take a seat at the small round table. The woman turned around and saw the Hargreeves and smiled sweetly. “This is Luther, Vanya, Allison, Klaus, Five, and Diego. They need a place to stay for free and I offered to let them stay here.”

“Of course!” She exclaimed. “My name is Mary, welcome to our home.” She said and leaned against the counter slightly. “Are you going on a summer road trip?” She asked them with an enthusiastic smile. She had a sort of hipper mom energy that made the others feel relaxed but Five was as cautious as ever.

“Yeah,” Five said uneasily. “Something like that.” 

The woman just smiled. “I think it’s so cool when a group of friends is able to just hop in the car and drive wherever they feel like. And it’s so nice that you brought your son.” She said referring to Klaus, Diego, and Five. That had somehow become a running thought, that he was the adopted son of Klaus and Diego.

“Oh,” Diego began and waved his hands as if to say no. “He’s not… we’re not…”

“Oh, it’s quite alright.” She said keeping the same sweet smile on her face. “Why, Will feels the same way about boys.” Five looked over to see Will’s face turn from a light olive shade to a deep red color of embarrassment.

“As much as I appreciate your open-mindedness,” Klaus said in a cool tone. “I am not married or in a romantic relationship with Diego, he is my brother. And Five is also our brother. And Luther, Allison, and Vanya are also our siblings.” Despite the curveball of information thrown at her, Mary simply smiled wider, without a hint of shame on her face that she thought two brothers were lovers.

“A sibling road trip is even better.” She then turned toward Five’s suspicious face. “You know, my daughter is just about your age.” She seemed to be hatching a plan in her head that Five couldn’t figure out. “I bet you two would get along well. She can be a bit moody sometimes too.” Five didn’t know how to react to her forwardness. “Will,” she said turning to him. “I think Y/n is out in the greenhouse. Can you go introduce this fine young man to her.” 

Five wanted to object but Diego just nudged him in the ribs as if to tell him to play along. He rolled his eyes slightly then got up and followed Will outside. The like the front there were a wide array of flowers in all sorts of different colors, separated only by the narrow, wooden, plank-like path leading to the greenhouse. Five tried to walk next to Will but he just ended up in the flower bed due to the size of the path, which startled him but not as much as the feminine voice calling out to him.

“Hey!” he heard. “Get your ass out of the tulips!” He looked up to see a young girl about his age standing in the doorway of the greenhouse. She was in a pair of overalls and brown gardening boots and her hair was tied back into two pig-tails. There was nothing extraordinary about her, yet Five had to remind himself to close his mouth and to stop staring. 

“That’s a stupid place for the flowers and you know it!” Will shot back while continuing to walk towards the girl.

“You know damn well that they can only get enough sun there.” They were closer to her now and Five saw that her face and hands were slightly dirty from the soil. She reentered the greenhouse as they continued walking. When five entered the large space he noticed the mixed scent of the different flowers and the warmth that came with it. If he thought outside was colorful, it was nothing compared to what he saw in there. Tables upon tables were filled to the brim with exotic flowers and plants, there was barely any space for actual humans to walk like it wasn’t meant for them to walk through.

“Maybe you should move them in here,” he said. The girl just looked back at him in disbelief, probably wondering how she was supposed to fit an entire bed of tulips into the overflowing space.  
“Where do you expect me to put them?” She asked. Will just laughed and, even though tried to hide it, she smiled and let out a laugh herself. Five listened intently to her and seemed to lose focus on anything else. She finally seemed to notice him and her smile slightly faltered a bit.

“Oh,” Will said, suddenly remembering that Five was even still there. “Y/n, this is Five and he and his siblings will be staying with us for a few days.” She simply nodded and stuck out her hand for him to shake. He took it without thinking about the endless amounts of dirt covering it; despite this, they were soft and warm and gave a gentle shake.

“Hello.” Her smile was sweet and her eyes sparkled. “My name is Y/n. It’s nice to meet you.” When she let go Five realized, with the sudden chill that hit his hand despite the warmth of the room, that his world had just been changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second part! I really liked writing this one, it's one of my favorites. The next one might be really late because I have run into some major writer's block. Thanks for the love!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! Again, I ask for only positive feedback.
> 
> I don't think any of the other chapters will this short, I'm going to try and make them a little longer from now on.
> 
> Also, the reader will appear in the next chapter, this chapter was getting a bit long so I shortened it


End file.
